As the use of mobile phones becomes increasingly widespread, mobile phone entertainments have become a part of modern people's life. However, a mobile phone can be used by only one or at most a few users simultaneously because of the small size of its display screen, so it cannot provide entertainment for a group of people simultaneously. Therefore, there is a need to maximize the display screen of the mobile phone.
Accordingly, improvements and advancements still have to be made in the art.